Kidnapped By A Vampire
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Richard Starkey aka Ringo Starr was just hanging out at a pub with a few friends when he gets kidnapped— by a vampire! Who is George Harrison but what Ringo doesn't know that George is actually a vampire, he kidnaps people mostly women and drains their blood...but Ringo is different than anyone George has kidnapped. Ringo finds solitude in George's maids.


Kidnapped By A Vampire

Summary: Richard Starkey aka Ringo Starr was just hanging out at a pub with a few friends when he gets kidnapped—- by a vampire! Who is George Harrison but what Ringo doesn't know that George is actually a vampire, he kidnaps people mostly women and drains their blood…...but Ringo is different than anyone George has kidnapped. Ringo finds solitude in George's maids who call George 'Lord George' or 'Lord Darkhorse' *all maids are the Beatles wives except for a few and are all in dark green maid dresses and white aprons*. Ringo doesn't know what danger awaits him but he knows he could die. This came to me in a dream~! :D

Parings: George/Ringo and some John/Paul later.

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood! Vampires, murders, kidnappings, language and slash.

Story/Dream © me and the Beatles © Themselves

Ringo was saying goodbye to his friends and before he left a woman walked up to him "'ey, me name's Cynthia and one of me friends wants to talk to yeh, can yeh come with me?" She asked and Ringo nodded. The duo walked out of the pub and went over to a car. Cynthia opened the door and she pushed Ringo in it. She shut the door and she ran to the front of the car. "There I did yer dirty trick sir, so yeh'll pay me extra?" "Yes I will Cyn, now get in the car." The man said and she got in. Ringo yelled "I demand to know where yer taking me!" The man sighed and Cynthia nodded "Somewhere, ye will love it trust me. I forgot to ask what's yer name?" "R-Richard Starkey, but I like to be called Ritchie or Ringo." "We'll call yeh Ritchie." Ringo nodded and he stayed quiet, these people didn't seem to bad…- but they did kidnap him.

A little later they stopped in front of a castle and Ringo raised an eyebrow. "Cyn, tell the other's we're back and to find an open room." "Yes, sir." Ringo and the man got out and he said "Me name's George." "O-oh, that's a lovely name." Ringo replied and they walked in "L-Lord Darkhorse!" A woman gasped as they walked in. "Say that again in front of 'im and yeh will be next." George harshly whispered to her and she nodded. They walked to a door where she led them to and George opened the door. "This is where yeh'll be staying at, yer are to go nowhere else." Ringo nodded and he walked into the room, everything was white and George walked off. "Close and lock the door." George said and a maid nodded. Ringo was locked away and he sighed. He sat down on the bed and he felt the fluffy white comforter around him.

The door unlocked and a maid with dark brown hair came in. "Lord George told me to give yeh this food." She said softly and she had a tray in her hands filled with food. She sat down by Ringo and she poured a cup of tea. "Tea?" "Yes, ta." She handed the cup to him "W-want to be friends?" She asked "Sure." "We're told not to make friends but yer so kind not like that other girl 'ere…...Oh no! Lord George forgot to call 'er! I 'ave to go!" Ringo nodded as she left the food on the clear glass table in front of him and she ran out.

"Lord George!" Cynthia said "We still 'ave that one girl, yeh can feed off of." "Good, bring 'er to me and make sure Ringo can't 'ear the screams from 'er." "Okay." Cynthia went to fetch the girl and she brought her out. "Dearie, go with 'im and then yer going 'ome." She nodded and she followed George into a room and then a few minutes later, screaming and sounds of a struggle. Cynthia ran to Ringo's room and she quickly went in. He was chatting with all the other maids.

"'ey Cynthia." Ringo said smiling, "'ey Ritchie." Pattie smiled at Cynthia and Ringo sighed. "Yer like the only friends I 'ave." He yawned and Olivia said "Best we leave so he can sleep." They nodded and Ringo plopped down on the bed and the maids left. Ringo fell asleep instantly.

Later:

George quietly opened the door and he quietly walked over to Ringo. He looked at him "_'e's cute, I shouldn't be getting close to the person I'm going to kill but... 'e's soo cute._" George thought and he quickly but quietly left the room.

Ringo woke up a few minutes later and he sighed. "I wish I was 'ome." He got out of the bed and he went to the door. He turned the doorknob and to his surprise it was open! He opened the door and he walked out. "Where am I anyways?" He whispered "What are yeh doing?!" "G-George!" Ringo gasped and George growled "I left it unlocked because I thought yeh wouldn't do that!" "S-sorry." George said "Get back in that room." "Why?!" Ringo yelled feeling brave "Why is it forbidden for me to leave that damn room?!" "Fine! I'll fucking show yeh around!" George grabbed Ringo by the wrist and he dragged him along.

"This is the kitchen and that's where the maids make yer food and also their quarters are down the steps!" Ringo frowned "Yer treating me like a prisoner!" "Yeh are, I kidnapped yeh so that makes a prisoner!" "Why did yeh kidnap me?!" "Yeh'll find out." "And why did I 'ear screaming earlier?!" "That was nothing. Tonight, yer going to meet me in this room." "Why?!" George went close to Ringo's' neck "Yeh'll find out." He kissed Ringo's neck and he smirked. He kissed Ringo again on the lips. Ringo blushed and he felt his blood rise. George said "Yeh like me don't yeh?" "Y-yes, I-I do." "I do as well." Ringo swallowed and George took Ringo to the room he was going to go to later that night. There was a long fat strip of red on the carpet and the bed had some red drops on it.

"I-is that blood?!" Ringo screamed and George chuckled. "W-what is it?!" "Nothing, yeh'll find out." A maid walked in "Yoko, tell the maids to make sure Richard 'ere will be ready for tomorrow, y'know what I want." She nodded "Come along Richard dear, you have an important thing happening tomorrow. What time?" "10 tonight." "Okay." She took Ringo by the hand to the maid quarters, which was white just like his room. "Richard has to be ready by ten tonight." "Tonight?!" Maureen gasped and Ringo raised an eyebrow "What's so bad?" "N-nothing!" "Lord Darkhorse was talking about making him his mate." Yoko whispered to the other maids and they nodded. There was a knocking at the door.

"John! Who's that?" George asked "That's me mate Paul. Where's yer mate?" "I'm turning 'im tonight." "Let us see 'im." Said Paul and George nodded "Olivia! Bring forth Ringo!" She came running with Ringo and she ran back after handing George, Ringo. "This is Ringo." "Hullo Ringo." Paul said smiling and he shook Ringo's hand. Ringo smiled "I'm Paul and that is John!" Paul said and Ringo smiled. "Come in, come in!" George said and the duo came in. "Yer very cute." Paul said and Ringo smiled "Ta." George kissed Ringo and Ringo smiled. "So yeh really love me?" "Yes. Now go back with the servants Ritchie and tell Rachel that I want 'er." "Okay." He ran off and then Rachel came in "Y-yes Lord Darkhorse?" "George show us how yeh kill." John said and George smiled "Yes, I will. Come Rachel." Rachel nodded and they walked into the same room Ringo was in earlier. George smirked and Rachel gasped "Please Lord Darkhorse! I don't want to die!" "Rachel, I'm 'ungry and I don't want to kill me to-be mate." She swallowed hard and John locked the door. George laid down on the bed holding Rachel and he held her head up. "Rachel yeh were the worst maid I 'ad." His eyes turned red and his fangs were out. He went down to her neck. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and George bit down hard on her neck. She screamed and George sucked hard on her neck, gulping down her precious red life. She started sobbing and then a few minutes later...nothing...she was dead. George smiled and he let up. He dropped her dead body to the ground and John laughed.

"'er blood wasn't that good." "Why so much blood on the ground?" "Still dead bodies let me guess?" "A few, but no one really goes in 'ere except me and Yoko." "Oh but remember to make a mate, yeh 'ave to drain almost all of the blood." "I'll remember tha'. Ritchie will be mine forever." George smiled and John turned to Paul. "And when yeh 'ave sex, bite into Ringo's neck, Paul likes it and Ringo should to. Also don't 'esitate to drink his blood." John bit into Paul's neck and Paul moaned in pleasure. "Oh Johnny!" John smiled as he let up out of Paul's neck.

Later that night:

Ringo was getting ready by the maids in his own room. "Yer going to look perfect for George!" Pattie smiled and Ringo bit his lip. "Me mum's probably worried sick about me!" "We've written a letter to 'er telling 'er ye were fine." "Oh..." "Look at the time! It's time for yeh to go!" Yoko came in "Time for yer life to change." She said and she grabbed Ringo's arm and led him to the room. She locked the door after Ringo was in.

George smiled and Ringo looked at him. The carpet was wet and Ringo gasped as he smelt blood. "G-George?! Why do I smell blood?" "What? I don't smell it." George walked over to Ringo and he grabbed him. He held Ringo in front of his chest. He held him tight and he went on the bed. "G-George?" "Shh." George shushed as he laid down on the bed. He held Ringo's head up and he started kissing Ringo's neck and then he started nibbling on his neck. George looked at Ringo, his eyes were ruby red, he was pale and he now had fangs. "I'm going to make yeh mine Ritchie." "What?!" He went down to Ringo's neck again and he bit down. Ringo cried out "N-no! Get off!" He tried to pull George off and he growled. He had a cup of blood and George let up. "Dammit, Ritchie." He held Ringo's hand's above his head and George held Ringo's body down. He bit back down and Ringo screamed. "G-George!"

Ringo was getting weaker and lightheaded as George was gulping down his blood. "G-George...s...stop." He whispered and he barely had any blood left. George then opened Ringo's mouth and he forced his cup of blood down his mouth. George let up and Ringo only had one drop of blood left. George licked it up and Ringo looked weakly at him. His mouth was full of blood and Ringo swallowed it. "I-I want blood." Ringo whispered and George smiled "Yer mine." He said and Ringo started screaming as the transformation started. "M-mam!" Ringo screamed and George held him close. "Shh, Ritchie, shh." Ringo's screams stopped and he looked at George. "Blood please!" "We can go kidnap some birds then baby." "Good, I want blood now!" George smiled and they went into the car to get two random birds to feed off of.

George had tricked two birds to feed off of. Ringo smiled and the two birds didn't have a chance to react as their blood was drained from their bodies. Ringo's mother Elsie found where Ringo was at and she met George. Ringo and George still tricked and killed people, but not as much. Even though George had kidnapped then made Ringo undead they were in love and they vowed to get married. They did and then they even made a band called 'The Beatles' with John and Paul…...but that's another story.

-Fin-


End file.
